Bedside Manner
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: “You said ‘girlfriend.’” He blinked. Then he braced himself for the inevitable Chloe-style panic attack about how they weren’t actually a couple. It didn’t come.


**Author's Comment: Right. Unnecessary smut warning. If you don't want to read it, don't read past the second divider bar.**

**B.S.S.**

**

* * *

**

Waiting.

That was the worst part.

She knew the wound wasn't fatal, she knew he would be fine, if a little worse for the wear. Still, he would get up and move and go back to everything just as before. Including her.

She sighed, cupping his face in her hand. Waiting for him to wake up just so that everything could be the same. That's what she was doing.

_He's not going to leave you. With you he has a purpose._

Tess's voice replayed in her head once again. She wondered whether Tess were right, whether it were possible that she wasn't going to eventually push him away. It didn't feel like it. From the moment she'd gotten involved with Oliver it had been inevitable to her that he would leave. She hadn't questioned it, just tried as hard as she could to brace herself for it. Not that that worked.

_You have everything right in front of you, and you can't even see it._

That was where she knew Tess was wrong. She knew exactly what she had. She knew that she couldn't do better than Oliver, and she knew that she would never be happier than she was with him. She saw everything in front of her, she thought as she brushed her thumb over his cheek for a moment.

"Ollie, what are we doing?" she whispered. She shook her head, dropping her hand. The better question was what was _she_ doing? He'd been offering her everything, but she was so afraid of losing him that she was keeping him at arm's length--in essence, making it impossible _not_ to lose him.

With a sigh, she settled back in the chair, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her thoughts, or to silence them, perhaps.

* * *

Two thoughts ran through Oliver's mind consecutively when he woke in the middle of the night. First:

_Damn that hurts._

Second, when he opened his eyes:

_God she's beautiful_.

He reached a hand up to brush his fingers lightly over her cheek without waking her. He wondered how long she'd been sitting there that she had fallen asleep. Gently, he slid his hand over her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips.

With a sharp intake of breath, she woke. She realized why and instantly started fussing. "You're awake! Do you need me to call the doctor? How do you feel? Are you oka--"

Oliver hushed her, cutting her off. "I'm fine. Relax."

She settled uneasily back into her chair, but then a second later she was poised for flight again. "Are you sure? Maybe they need to check you over again."

"Sidekick, sit down," he rolled his eyes. He studied her. "What's wrong?"

She jumped. "Nothing's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing by her tone that she was going to stick by that lie. He shook his head, smiling slightly. "How long have you been here?"

She glanced at her watch. "Ummm...longer than you need to know."

He chuckled. "What did I do in a former life to deserve you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but you must have been pretty awful to deserve this punishment."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mere." He tugged on her arm to pull her toward him for a kiss.

There were a lot of things that Oliver loved about Chloe Sullivan. Her smile, her take no prisoners attitude, her unapologetic bluntness, her determination...it was just a few off a long list, but he had to admit, as he kissed her, the thing he loved best was how surprised she always seemed when he kissed her. She might be anticipating it, she might even initiate it, but somehow whenever they kissed, there was a certain sense of awe in the _way_ she kissed him, moving her lips over his like she'd never really felt them before. Every kiss was like the first one with her.

"I'm never leaving you ever again," he announced against her lips as his fingers scored through her hair.

She laughed, her head tipping back, presenting fresh territory to explore with his lips. As his kisses along her throat became more and more suggestive, Chloe had to push him off.

"Oliver," she scolded. "We are in a hospital, and you are dramatically wounded. Can't you ever think about anything else?"

"No," he smirked, pulling her back to him. "Not with you in the room." He started to sit up to reach for her waist, but the movement of his torso caused him to swear loudly, hissing through his teeth at the pain.

Chloe shook her head at him as he laid back again. "That's what you get. Are you all right?"

"No," he growled. "I want hot steamy sex with my girlfriend since I am now home from my business trip, but I can't have it because I am in a hospital because an alien decided to torch his name into m--" he stopped. Chloe was staring at him in a strange way. "Which look is that?" he asked.

Chloe shook herself. "What look?"

"The one that was just painted across your face. I know the 'Ollie, you're being an idiot' face, the 'Ollie, I wish you would shut up' face, the 'Ollie, I'm smarter than you but I'm going to pretend that I'm not for five minutes to spare your ego,' face, or of course my all time favorite, the 'Ollie, I want to jump your bones' face. That face was none of the above. What were you thinking?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing."

"I also know the 'Ollie, I'm blatantly and very unconvincingly lying to you' face. Try that again."

"You said 'girlfriend.' "

He blinked. Then he braced himself for the inevitable Chloe-style panic attack about how they weren't actually a couple.

It didn't come.

"Sorry?" he ventured.

Chloe had fixed her eyes determinedly on a wrinkle in the sheets on his bed. "It sounded kind of nice."

He blinked again. "It--it did?" he asked, not really daring to believe this was going where he hoped it was.

She nodded once, before forcing herself to look at him.

Before she could have time to take it back, Oliver yanked her unceremoniously toward him, kissing her as hard as he could, hands on either side of her face, holding her to him.

* * *

--One Week Later--

"You know," Chloe said as she pulled him by the hand into his apartment, "when I said I liked the sound of the word, I didn't expect you to abuse it so much."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Girlfriend."

Chloe laughed and Oliver put his hands on her waist.

"And who said I was abusing it? I'm just making up for lost time."

She scoffed at him, the sound cut short by his lips. "Well, I daresay you're about caught up by now. I think you said it about fifty times just this evening."

"Well, Girlfriend, while you may be oblivious to the men undressing with their eyes, I am not, and therefore, Girlfriend, it has been long overdue for me to be able to subtly tell said scum to back the hell off my girlfriend."

Chloe laughed and he started kissing her neck, his hands sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

Chloe pushed his hands off before he could get any further. "As attractive as you are when you are unnecessarily jealous, you are still not fully healed."

She jumped when an almost feral sound escaped Oliver. "I am healed enough, and so help me, if we wait any longer, I am going insane. Now shut up, Girlfriend."

Chloe squealed when he grabbed her ass and hauled her against him, kissing her not a little roughly. He started sucking on her neck and her eyes rolled back slightly. "You're the one who's going to be hurting."

"I beg to differ," he said, and Chloe didn't have time to determine what he meant by that before he had lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. He ripped his tie off and then pulled her dress the rest of the way off. His hands grazed her sides before cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing the peaks and causing her to moan. He swallowed tightly in response to the sound. It had been far too long. Her hands rose to carefully removed his shirt, unbuttoning it one by one. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Somehow his intention to carry her to the bed got put on the back burner and they ended up sinking to the floor as Oliver dragged his lips away from her mouth and latched onto one of her breasts, eliciting a low scream from her. His hands worked their way down her body to find her panties, slipping his finger beneath the bands on either side, he tore them from her, and Chloe gasped in surprise. His tongue was drawing circles over her nipple and Chloe couldn't think coherently any more. He ran soothing hands over her lower stomach, kneading her and inherently setting fire to her thighs.

"Miss me?" he asked teasingly, watching her head turn to the side in an effort to contain the sensations she was feeling.

"Arrogant," she bit the word out.

"With good reason," he joked, moving his knee between her thighs, separating them. His hands glided over her thighs, pausing at her knees. He wrapped his fingers beneath her legs there and drew them up, bending them as he parted her legs further. Chloe bit her lip in anticipation, eyes closing, and Oliver smirked, knowing what she expected. He wasn't going to give it to her just yet, though. Moving his mouth to her other breast, he slipped a finger along her core, closing his eyes.

"You're so wet," he ground out, his lips drawing away from her arching back for a moment, hardly able to comprehend anything other than the heat he felt. Chloe was beyond speech, biting her lip in an attempt to force down her moans. His thumb began lightly circling her clit and he watched her with increasing lust, drawing her closer and closer to the edge before removing his finger. Her sound of frustration was nearly unbearable. He was ready to take her right then, his erection long since having become painful against his pants. He lowered a hand to undo them to ease a bit of the pressure, but he still didn't do what she was expecting.

Chloe's eyes flew open and she screamed in shock when she felt his tongue drag along her folds. His hands pinned down her thighs, preventing her from wildly bucking her hips against his mouth as he tasted her. He thrust his tongue inside of her for a moment, driving her positively wild with frustration. Her hands were attempting to clutch the carpet on either side of her head, as if to hold herself down, and he smirked. He kissed her clit.

"Told you you'd be the one hurting," he teased before sucking on the spot lightly, her body practically convulsing in response. He pressed his tongue against the spot, and he had to fight to keep her down.

"Oliver," she cried. "Oh, God, Oliver!"

He kissed the spot again. "Come for me, Chloe," he began to massage her thighs, releasing her stomach and allowing the wild bucking of her hips. His tongue swiveled around her clit and her moans grew louder and louder. "That's right," he said, his lips brushing against her. "I want to see it. I've missed seeing you like this." He pressed another kiss to her and Chloe cried out, her body quaking as she orgasmed, Oliver licking and sucking and kissing her all the while until her body finally seemed to fall into exhaustion. He kissed his way up her stomach and chest and throat and found her lips again, his finger having replaced his lips on her clit again. Chloe moaned into his mouth, tasting herself there, causing her eyes to roll back in arousal.

"Oh God," She whispered breathily.

Oliver chuckled.

"Ollie," she pleaded with him. "I need you."

He closed his eyes, listening to her voice. He stripped himself free of his pants at last and Chloe shuddered in anticipation as he positioned himself at her entrance. His hand reached to push the hair from her face before he leaned over and kissed her as he crashed into her, swallowing her groan of ecstasy.

It didn't take long for him to reach the edge, forcefully thrusting into her again and again, his arm wrapped beneath her to angle her body up to him. With his free hand he began to circle her clit again, insuring that she could come again before he did.

When it was over he nearly collapsed on her, but managed to catch himself, rolling over beside her. Chloe followed suit, but didn't rest on his chest like she would have liked, all too aware of the now partially healed burn on his chest. She closed her eyes and pressed a delicate, chaste kiss to it, sudden pain welling inside of her once again at the thought of how much it must have hurt.

She felt his hand thread into her hair, drawing her away from the wound. He heaved a contented sigh. "Well this proves a theory of mine."

"What's that?" she asked, laughing quietly.

"That this was going to get ten times better when I was allowed to call you 'girlfriend' afterward."

Chloe couldn't help it. She laughed aloud at his absurdity, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You are a ridiculous man."

"I'm _your _ridiculous man."

"I fail to see what difference that makes."

"The difference is you are secretly turned on by my ridiculousness."

"You're so egotistical."

"And that turns you on, too," he smirked, and Chloe rolled her eyes. She groaned slightly.

"I think I have a carpet burn on my shoulder. Next time let's try to make it all the way to the bed, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Girlfriend," he said, gently rolling her off of him so he could stand. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He climbed in with her, hovering above her for a moment. He kissed her softly before pulling away to look into her eyes. "I love you."

The corner of Chloe's lips twitched into a smile. "I love you, too, Boyfriend."


End file.
